


Illuminated Skies

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [6]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Quiet family moment between father and son, Selective Muteness, Stargazing, Time Is A Good Dad, Wild just needs to be left alone by the bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: Now with fanart from the lovely IstariSaber on the Server!! Her Tumblr is jpiilotrwho.tumblr.comThe road to recovery is a long one for Wild, nightmares plague him when he doesn't want to bother his family and it leaves him awake at odd hours. Time notices on one of these nights and sets about to take his son's mind off of the world around him.This one-shot was written by xcyfiawnderx as part of the Sky High AU written on the discord server.





	Illuminated Skies

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff to counterpoint the angst I am delivering on the server.
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone, post rescue in early March.

Time’s finely honed senses for telling him if something was wrong were prickling when he woke up. It wasn’t the sense indicating a potential danger, just something was _ off _. Quietly, so as to not wake Malon up from her own sleep, he carefully slipped out from under the covers and pulled on a baggy shirt. He hid a yawn behind one hand and eased their bedroom door open to check the rooms. 

Twilight’s bedroom door was shut and when he checked in on his eldest, the young man was laying on his belly arms shoved under the pillow, blankets tangled around his feet. He’d always deny the fact he drooled, but Time just chuckled softly at the sight of the liquid on his son’s pillow. He shut the door and moved down to check in on Legend.

One arm was dangling off the bed, fingers trailing the floor from his spot on his stomach, but he wasn’t drooling, mouth shut, breaths even and he looked peaceful for once. Marin had to be helping him sleep through the nights still, not that he blamed her. 

That door was shut and he made his way to the only doorless room and peeked in, checking on his youngest. He felt his heart stop when there wasn’t any sign of Wild in his bedroom but after a second he realized there weren’t any blankets on his bed. If he wasn’t in either of his brothers rooms or his bedroom, there was only one other place where Wild would have gone.

He back tracked to the other end of the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the head of shaggy blond hair peeking out from under a massive pile of blankets on the semi-permanent pile of cushions in front of the tv. Soft sniffles reached his ears and he sighed softly, knowing now what had woken him up. 

To announce his presence so he didn’t scare his son, he gently knocked on the wall with one hand and spoke up. “Wild?”

The mass of blankets jerked and scared blue eyes met his and he moved fully into the room. Wild sat up and clutched at the blankets with one hand, the other scrubbing furiously at his eyes, trying to brush away evidence of tears. Time stopped at the edge of the nest and knelt down, reaching out to wipe away a stray tear on his son’s face. 

“Nightmares?” he murmured.

A jerky nod was his answer and a shuddering breath was pulled into Wild’s chest before blue eyes looked up to his again. The teen turned his head to the soft pressure on his cheek and swallowed. There was a slight tension in his son's shoulders and he worried at his lower lip with his teeth, as if asking silent permission. He _ still _ was, and Time nodded, knowing what he wanted to do.

_ Dad,hate feeling this, I can’t sleep and when do, only when I’m next to one of- _ Wild’s hands and fingers moved swiftly and jerky, words missing as he was signing out his distress and Time gently caught his hands in his for a moment to make him pause. He had been able to catch the gist of what he was trying to convey thankfully.

“Deep breath Wild, take a deep breath and ground yourself before you keep going alright?” His voice was soft, understanding and he watched the youngers jaw tremble for a moment before he did as asked, taking a few more for extra merit. Time let his hands go, waiting patiently for him to start again.

_ I don’t like not being able to sleep alone. I know it bothers everyone when I’m sneaking into everyone’s rooms to get sleep. I just want to sleep the night through without waking up feeling like I’m trapped in that place again. _ Wilds hands stopped, fingers flexing before curling into fists as he made a hurt noise in his throat.

The older man wanted to run his fingers through Wild’s hair, but the teenager flinched every time someone touched the strands, instead he settled for resting his hand on the others shoulder, squeezing it until he looked up. There were unshed tears in Wild’s eyes, but he didn’t know exactly _ what _ emotion they were for because the weight of Wild’s words held so many.

“Wild, when we said we didn’t mind if you slipped into bed with us, we _ meant _ it son. What you went through is more than enough for us to be understanding and willing to have you there. Your mother and I both, would rather you sleep next to someone than stay up the whole night alone.” There was a whine before his arms were full of a silently sobbing teenager, arms clinging to him tightly.

He wrapped his own arms around Wild, rocking backwards onto his rear to pull his son onto his lap, blankets and all, to give him the comfort he was seeking. “Your brothers both sleep better next to you too most nights, it’s a surprise to not see the three of you in one room again, but I know what you are feeling Wild. The need to seek out comfort, but unsure if you’re worth getting it. What I want you to know is that you _ are _ worthy of seeking it out. So please, if you ever feel like this in the middle of the night, just before dawn, or even just before you fall into your dreams, come to one of us.”

Shaking shoulders rocked with even more force as the sobs increased and he held the young man even closer, conveying as much comfort into his hold he possibly could. Time was more than willing to let Wild cry until he couldn’t any more. Movement at the corner of his sight had him looking up to see Malon in the hallway, her fingers moving, not wanting to disturb the teenager still shaking in her husband’s arms. 

_ Will he be alright? _

Time nodded, fingers and one hand moving just enough to respond. _ I have him love, go back to sleep. _

She hesitated for a moment, a soft smile on her face before she nodded. _ Love you, both of you, tell him that. I’ll see you both in the morning. _

_ Good night. Love you too. _

Some time after Malon had slipped off back to their bedroom, Wild’s tears had slowed and his trembling stopped. Time hadn’t relaxed his hold at all after his wife returned to their bedroom and when the younger shifted slightly, he carefully loosened his hold. “Feel better?”

A nod against his shoulder was his answer and Time smiled. A brief thought came forward and he looked down to the bundle in his arms. “I have an idea for what we can do if you don’t want to try and sleep right now, if you feel up for it.”

_ What idea? _

“There was supposed to be a meteor shower sometime this week, I don’t remember if it was tonight or tomorrow.”

_ Shooting stars? What was the weather supposed to be like? _

“Clear, a few clouds here and there, kind of chilly not enough for frost thankfully, it’s still March.”

There was some hesitation before there was a soft whisper. “Can we watch them dad?”

“Of course, lets get some of the older and warmer blankets and cushions. I know a good spot to lay out in the yard.” He let Wild stand up first and started to gather what was needed to get a little nest set up. Wild had grabbed a large pile of blankets, the ends of a few dragging on the floor while there were one or two still draped over his shoulders. 

Time had some cushions in his arms as he turned and lead Wild out the back door to a clear spot near the vegetable garden beyond where the light from the barn was shining. Both of them made quick work of setting up the blankets and cushions before he let Wild get settled first. He laid out on his own back and tucked one arm under his head, looking up at the beautifully clear sky.

It was a black canvas, filled with pinpricks of lights. Wild scooted over, closer to his father’s side and laid out on his back. They lay there in silence for a few moments before a streak of light shot across the sky and there was a soft gasp from Wild and he pointed at it with one hand, the other flickering through words. _ There’s one! I wonder how many we’ll see tonight dad. _

“Do you remember your constellations?”

_ Yes. Why? _

“Let’s point some out while we wait for more falling stars.”

*_ Okay. _

“Let’s find the Scales first...”

They both spent nearly an hour before several streaks of light followed the first one they had seen. Time asking Wild to find several of the more obscure constellations like The Blessing, The Rod, and The Harp. Wild found every single one, the little task helping him calm further, enough to whisper and talk softly. 

“Dad look, they’re coming more often now!” Wild sat himself up, pulling his blanket up over his shoulders, tilting his face up a smile pulling at his lips. _ This _ is what Time wanted to see on his son’s face again, the wonder, curiosity, and happiness with the little things. 

Time chuckled softly and tugged lightly on the others blanket. “The view is better down here, you can see more of the sky. Seems like it’s about to get busy up there, you’re right though, they _ are _ starting to come faster.”

Wild settled down again, squirming back into the hold of the blankets and when the shower itself started to really roll into its beauty, both fell into a comfortable silence. It had been a few years since Time had done something like this, They had been camping if he remembered right, Wild was 9 years old, Twilight just about 11, both squealing in childish delight with the streaks of fire illuminating the sky. Dozens of wishes, childish and not, had been made that night, and he and Malon had to carry the boys to their sleeping bags by the time the shower had slowed down.

It was looking to be a repeat of that, judging by the sound of Wild’s breathing slowing down. Pleased murmurs did leave him every so often, when a particularly bright streak lit up the sky, and when they stopped, Time turned his head to look at his son, smiling softly. Blond hair fell into the youngers’ face, peace finally having found him with this simple and easy idea. 

Carefully, Time turned on his side and leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of his son’s head, wishing that he could do this action while Wild was awake, but taking it when he could. Wild turned to face him, seeking warmth and Time just pulled Wild closer, making sure the blankets were tucked firmly around them both. They would be warm enough with how many they had covering them, so he didn’t feel the need to move them both inside.

“_ I’ll guard your dreams tonight and whenever you need me to my wild-child… _”

That was exactly how the rest of their family found them, buried under blankets, Wild tucked under his father's chin, snoring softly into his chest, and Time with his arms wrapped firmly around him to keep the nightmares at bay. Malon sent Twilight back in for the camera, she wanted this documented for the future. 

It was a relief to see Wild like this, she hoped this was a good sign for the future to come. Twilights return with the camera had her taking it from him and she moved quietly around the sleeping pair to take a good picture. Legend yawned next to Twilight, relieved that they found both of them, and he stretched overhead, glad to not have to worry about their brother or dad.


End file.
